


Five Minutes

by joodling



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Billie Piper - Freeform, David Tennant - Freeform, Doctor - Freeform, F/M, Rose - Freeform, Rose Tyler - Freeform, doctor who - Freeform, dw, ten - Freeform, tenth, tenth doctor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-09 23:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joodling/pseuds/joodling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose can get very impatient with the Doctor. Rose/Ten general fluffiness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Minutes

“I can’t wait five minutes!” Rose whined at the Doctor, while pressing various buttons on the console. He glared up at her from one of his very-complex-and-complicated-books-about-space and almost growled, “Rose, you’re not going out there by yourself, and I- look at this! I haven’t even finished this chapter.”   
Even though the Doctor was quite a speedy reader, Rose was still very impatient. She didn’t want to wait around while there was a planet just outside the doors. Pouting, she walked over to where he was sitting. When he didn’t look up, she begin to play with his mess of hair.

_“Rooose.”_

She giggled as her hands slid down his shoulders and chest, to play with his brown tie. He grumbled something about never having read a book this slowly in his life, but didn’t protest to her fingers. Slowly, she undid his tie, leaving his shirt slightly open. He was really trying to be distracted by his book, but Rose’s fingers were far more appealing.

“Has it been five minutes?” she whispered, almost touching the corner of his jaw. As soon as her whispered words were out, his mouth was on hers. It was only for a second, but it felt far longer than that. They both stared at each other in silence until Rose looked down and laughed, “Blimey, not what I expected…” still laughing a little, she looked up at him, a smile spreading across her face, “Not that I’m complainin’.”


End file.
